


Jalgayo

by iKONsFairy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, My first fic, Veryshort, iKON - Freeform, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONsFairy/pseuds/iKONsFairy
Summary: “If you're going to leave anyway, live the best possible life with no regrets. Leave me and live happily”





	Jalgayo

**Author's Note:**

> It depends on you who POV this is.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and excuse my first fic I tried

I stared at his retreating figure slowly drifting away in the distance. Huge coat covering his body, leather boots leaving stumping sound as he steps further away. A tear drop rolled on my cheeks as I slowly inch myself to move opposite of where he was heading. 

 

“I guess this is goodbye” He said as a light smile form on his lips “take care” and then he wave. 

 

His voice echoing in my head. Same exact scenario repeating like a broken record tape as my brain plays it over and over again.

 

My breathing felt heavy every minute, tears slowly pouring out my sockets as we part an extra distance away from each other. Memories still connected, a heart slowly falling a part.

 

Goodbye isn't always sad. In fact goodbyes doesn't hurt but those memories that follows it, the feelings it left behind are the one that leaves thorns. Memories are the one that hurt us.

 

He was my everything, for me it is that memory.

 

I clenched the fabric of my coat that I was able to grab when memories started to flash in my mind like waves. Memories of me, of him. Memories of us. I took a deep breathe and stop on my tracks for a moment before continuing.

 

“Yeah, be happy” A very simple phrase. A farewell for happiness. A favor for glee. Who would have thought that it could kill? 

 

I continue walking, no destination in mind, hearts empty and thoughts were lost.

 

I will miss him. I was happy. He gave me so much happiness. Happiness I won't find anymore. Happiness only him could bring. 

 

Now, I want him to be to be happy as well, it is his right to be, even though I won't be the one providing it, not like how he did to me.

 

I saw it coming. everything were too perfect. He was too perfect to be true. Somehow I knew that one day he'll find someone who will make him happy. Some one who will love him... And he will love back. Somehow, I knew that my love for him is futile. That the only love present between us for him is that of a brother, and that someday I won't be that someone. Someone he will share his love, happiness, sorrows, problems and victories. That I won't be that someone who he will spend his whole life with.

 

So even though it hurts I bid him farewell and may he live happily with him. I love you forever, KJH


End file.
